Enquanto o dia não chega
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Há mais de mim em você do que eu imaginava, Ginevra.  Gelo e fogo. Quem alcança o fim?
1. Arderam arderam

**Disclaimer:**Nem músicas, nem personagens, nem lugares me pertencem. Eu não ganho absolutamente nada por escrever isso. XD

_**Música tema: Kiss from a rose, Seal; Os trechos citados entre a fic, em negrito, são da Música Chou, Tori Amos.**_

* * *

"_O gelo torna inerte e fere, inibe reações e paralisa. Consome lentamente e acaba com tudo quando nem ao menos se sente mais. O gelo aquece e conforta, consome e destrói com fúria, termina antes que a reação possa ser esboçada. Mas os perigos são os mesmos. O fim chega... e não há mais volta."_

**Enquanto o dia não chega **

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 1605._

_"**Arderam, arderam..."**_

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_(Costumava haver uma velha torre solitária no mar)_

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_(Você se tornou a luz no meu lado escuro)_

_Love remained a drug, gets me high enough to kill..._

_(O amor é uma droga, que me entorpece o suficiente para matar…)_

_But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large,_

_(Mas você sabia que quando neva meus olhos se abrem,)_

_And the light that you shine can be seen..._

_(E a luz que você emana pode ser vista...)"_

Era apenas mais uma sexta-feira na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Uma nevasca insistente castigava os terrenos do lugar desde a madrugada, não mostrando sinais de que fosse parar tão cedo. Mas, afinal, no meio de janeiro, nada era mais natural que tempo ruim, chuvas e nevascas. Ginevra acordou e abriu os olhos lentamente, não sentindo vontade de se levantar quando ouviu o costumeiro barulho de suas companheiras de quarto se arrumando para mais um dia de aula; conversas sobre os rapazes, os vestidos, os cabelos, tudo sobre o que aconteceria no banquete que seria oferecido à noite para os convidados do professor Dumbledore.

O mundo bruxo estava sofrendo com o fenômeno que os trouxas chamavam de Inquisição, e, no ano anterior, havia sido adotada uma lei que decretava pena capital para os bruxos. Mesmo que a prática de bruxaria fosse ilegal desde 1541, na Inglaterra, esse ato havia tornado as coisas muito difíceis para todos: famílias que convivam em paz, agora se separavam; as comunidades mágica e não-mágica estavam se separando visivelmente e, na opinião da ruiva, de forma irrevogável. Devido a isso, o número de banquetes, bailes e reuniões que ocorriam em Hogwarts havia aumentado significativamente naquele ano; no entanto, longe de serem base para leve socialização, eram meros pretextos para que se fossem discutidas estratégias e medidas a serem adotadas.

Porque havia mais nesse caso do que apenas os trouxas contra os bruxos. Existia divisões entre os próprios bruxos; havia aqueles que afirmavam que tal fase passaria e que, como eram poucos os bruxos verdadeiros pegos, a comunidade deveria aguardar e fazer o possível para ajudar os pobres trouxas que sofreriam se fossem tomados por bruxos. E havia aqueles que diziam que os trouxas eram uma raça inferior e deveriam ser exterminados de vez, pela sua falta de capacidade mágica e sua ampla intolerância com o que não conheciam. Professor Dumbledore era bastante conhecido por sua diplomacia e, com suas reuniões sociais dentro do castelo, buscava conciliar ambas as partes, deixando claro seu ponto de vista de que, longe de se partir em duas, a comunidade bruxa precisaria se unir para passar por mais esse revés.

Em vista disso, Ginevra não estava particularmente animada com esse banquete. Sua família era obviamente partidária de Dumbledore, seu pai tinha fascínio pelos trouxas em geral, os considerava criativos e interessantes. Seus irmãos não compartilhavam de uma opinião tão calorosa, mas jamais apoiariam algo como extermínio em massa e havia, claro, Harry. Ele fora criado por trouxas quando ficara órfão e sentia que poderia ajudar aquele povo. Desde sua formatura, em junho, o rapaz trabalhava incansavelmente em prol da causa que o diretor defendia. Ginny sentia falta dele no castelo. Estando no último ano, sabia que faltava pouco para que pudesse sair dali e enfrentar o mundo real, mas tinha saudades mesmo assim. Sempre sentira algo especial pelo moreno e, nas últimas vezes em que se viram, estabeleceram uma espécie de ligação que significava, pelo menos na opinião dela, que teriam muito a conversar quando ela se formasse. Ele escrevia com freqüência, e era principalmente por causa dessas cartas e das de sua família que ela sabia tanto sobre o que se passava fora dos muros da escola; muito mais do qualquer uma de suas colegas e, exatamente por isso, não se sentia tão empolgada com o tal jantar.

Mas as chances de que Harry viesse ao banquete eram grandes, o que levantou um pouco o ânimo da jovem, fazendo-a finalmente criar coragem para sair da cama e enfrentar as aulas.

Arrumou-se como sempre, colocando o vestido vermelho de sua casa, fechando os cordões com um feitiço simples, e prendendo seu cabelo em uma trança que caía até a metade das costas. Mirou-se no espelho criticamente e fez uma careta; já sendo ruiva, a intensidade da cor do vestido, combinada ao tom do seu cabelo, a deixava quase monocromática, sendo a sua pele, tão alva que chegava a ser translúcida, a única coisa a quebrar a monotonia de cores; até mesmo seus olhos eram de um castanho-avermelhado que lembravam chamas.

Concluindo que não conseguiria amenizar aquele efeito indesejável na sua aparência, saiu do dormitório com algumas de suas colegas e seguiu para o salão principal, para tomar o café da manhã antes de sua primeira aula. As conversas prosseguiam, e Ginny não conseguia prestar atenção nelas ou em suas amigas. Eram tão fúteis, às vezes. Coisas sérias aconteciam lá fora, e elas ali, discutindo a cor do vestido que usariam a noite e outras tolices. Correu os olhos pelo salão, notando que não era muito diferente em nenhuma das outras casas, os rapazes de um lado das mesas, as moças de outro, como era a regra geral da escola, cada qual absorto em suas próprias conversas, parecendo não notar, ou não querer notar, o que acontecia no mundo real.

Seguiu para as aulas apenas com meio interesse em tudo; não gostava de admitir, mas estava ficando cada segundo mais ansiosa pelo banquete. Dizia para si mesma que era influência da conversa de suas companheiras, mas sabia que não. Era a proximidade da chegada de Harry; saberia notícias do que estava acontecendo, e conversariam e, bom, estaria com ele. Já era alguma melhora na rotina que estava levando aquele ano.

A última aula do dia era História da Magia, durante a qual ninguém se deu ao trabalho de, ao menos, disfarçar a falta de interesse total e completa que sentiam pelo assunto. Viu algumas das moças lançarem olhares e risadinhas para os rapazes do outro lado do corredor e não pôde deixar de sorrir; as achava tolas, sim, contudo não garantiria que, se Harry estivesse ali, ela não faria o mesmo. Mas ele não estava. Olhou para os terrenos da escola, visíveis pela janela ao seu lado, e perdeu seu olhar no mar de branco que eram os jardins e, mais ao longe, a floresta proibida.

E foi então que o viu.

Caminhando pela trilha aberta magicamente entre a neve, e que conduzia ao castelo, vinham seis ou sete homens, envoltos em capas e capuzes negros para escaparem da neve que ainda caía e havia se tornado mais forte. Certamente haviam aparatado em Hogsmeade e agora caminhavam para o Castelo, deviam ser alguns dos convidados de Dumbledore. Apenas um dele não estava curvado sob o vento, mantinha o porte altivo ao andar e tampouco usava o capuz sobre a cabeça. Os cabelos eram tão negros que se sobressaíam até em contraste com o tecido de sua veste, e a pele tão branca que parecia a própria neve ao redor dele. Ele a fazia lembrar de alguém que a ruiva não conseguia recordar. Ficou observando-os até que o grupo entrou no castelo, minutos antes que a aula fosse dada por encerrada. Recolheu suas coisas e seguiu para os dormitórios com as demais garotas de seu ano; não era fútil e não ligava só para aparências, mas Harry poderia estar naquele banquete e ela queria estar, no mínimo, apresentável.

Escolheu um belo vestido azul-gelo, que ficava bem sobre sua pele e combinava com seus cabelos flamejantes, amenizando o efeito do vermelho. O vestido tinha um decote bonito na frente, e ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque na parte de trás da cabeça, deixando a vista o pescoço e parte dos ombros. Pôs um delicado par de brincos feitos de diamante, em formato de gota, e o colar era um delicado fio de prata, um único diamante do mesmo formato, pendendo dele, rente ao pescoço.

Analisou o resultado final e contentou-se com o que viu. Não estava deslumbrante, mas não estava ruim, decidiu. Aguardou alguns minutos até que todas as suas colegas terminassem de se arrumar, e desceram todas juntas para o Salão Principal.

Pequenas mesas redondas, para seis pessoas cada, estavam dispostas pelo Salão, decoradas com simplicidade, apenas toalhas brancas e uma vela com um castiçal dourado posto sobre cada uma delas. A um canto, alguns músicos tocavam uma música discreta, e as conversas já fluíam tranqüilamente; Ginny procurou por alguém da sua família, mas não viu mais nenhuma juba de cabelos vermelhos; avistou apenas Harry.

Ele estava sentado no que parecia ser a mesa principal, ligeiramente maior do que as demais e localizada ao centro do salão. O rapaz sentava-se ao lado de Dumbledore e parecia muito compenetrado em uma conversa com o diretor. Tanto que pareceu não notar que Ginny estava olhando fixamente para ele, tentando chamar sua atenção. Depois de alguns minutos, suspirou resignada e contentou-se em procurar algum lugar entre seus amigos, imaginando que não conseguiria falar com o moreno até, pelo menos, o fim do jantar. Encaminhou-se para uma mesa próxima, onde estavam Luna Lovegood e mais algumas outras garotas da Corvinal. Estava quase se sentando ali, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

- Ginny. – ela se virou e encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry sorrindo para ela e sorriu de volta – Sente-se conosco. – ele convidou, ainda sorrindo.

- Claro. – a ruiva respondeu. Harry ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou, e foram juntos até a mesa. Sentaram-se, Harry ainda ao lado de Dumbledore e ao lado de Ginny, onde antes havia uma cadeira vazia, o homem que ela vira chegar no castelo. E a ruiva lembrou-se imediatamente de onde o conhecia. Da própria escola. Era um Sonserino que estava no último ano em Hogwarts quando ela chegara ali. Havia se formado com honras e foi um dos melhores alunos que o lugar já havia visto. Estava mais pálido agora, mais alto e com um ar ainda mais frio, mas era o mesmo rapaz. Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça e tomou seu lugar ao lado de Harry, pensando que poderia conversar com ele agora. Mas isso não aconteceu. No momento em que chegou à mesa, o moreno retomou a conversa com o diretor e a deixou sentada ali, apenas ao seu lado. Isso era uma das coisas que mais irritavam a ruiva; ser ignorada ou tratada como criança. A distância havia a feito esquecer como esse tipo de comportamento era comum da parte de Harry.

Passou a prestar atenção à conversa dos dois, porém logo percebeu que falavam em um tom baixo demais para ser escutado, mesmo por ela, que estava ao lado. Ficou contrariada e fez um gesto de impaciência com a cabeça, esquecendo que havia mais pessoas à mesa. O homem a seu lado pareceu achar a cena divertida, no entanto. Um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ele tomava lentamente um gole de vinho.

- Gostando do jantar, Srta...? – ele perguntou, inclinando levemente a cabeça na direção da ruiva.

- Bastante. – ela respondeu irônica, sem revelar seu nome.

- Deve ser uma pessoa silenciosa, então. – ele comentou, ainda sorrindo e Ginny virou-se para encará-lo. Era um belo rapaz; os cabelos escuros e a pele pálida lhe davam um ar melancólico, mas eram nos olhos dele que estava o que realmente intrigou a ruiva. Eram negros, mais negros do que ela jamais havia visto; duros, objetivos, frios, incapazes de trair qualquer sentimento que fosse. Eram fascinantes de uma maneira estranha, e a jovem se deixou perder ali por alguns segundos antes de responder ao comentário.

- Quando não há nada que valha a pena ser dito, o melhor é calar, não concorda?

- Bom argumento, Srta...? – ele perguntou novamente e dessa vez, Ginny decidiu lhe dar uma resposta.

- Weasley. Ginevra Weasley. – ela respondeu, novamente quase se deixando afogar nos olhos dele.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, mantendo o mesmo sorriso frio.

- Deveria ter sabido pela cor dos seus cabelos, Srta. Weasley. E foi realmente um bom argumento. – Ginny foi quem sorriu desta vez.

- Obrigada, Sr...? – e hesitou, da mesma maneira que ele havia feito, indagando, sem expressar em palavras.

- Tom Riddle.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas a encarou, deixando-a nervosa. Uma coisa era olhar nos olhos dele quando o rapaz não estava prestando atenção, outra era ser analisada por aqueles túneis escuros. Sentindo-se desconfortável, Ginevra baixou os olhos e pegou a taça de vinho, tomando um gole para disfarçar seu nervosismo. Tom observou-a mais alguns momentos e então retomou a conversação.

- Já que tem bons argumentos, Srta. Weasley, o que pensa da posição de sua família na questão desta tal _Inquisição_?

Os olhos da ruiva arregalaram-se e ela repôs a taça sobre a mesa, voltando a encará-lo, chocada. Ninguém jamais havia pedido a sua opinião particular sobre questões políticas. Ela era, afinal, uma garota, tinha dezessete anos, ainda estava na escola; apenas assumia-se que ela apoiava o que fosse que sua família decidisse. Não que sua opinião realmente contasse para algo, ela pensou, com um pouco de amargura.

- Não creio que isso seja um assunto para se discutir durante uma festa, Sr. Riddle. – ela declarou, tentando manter a voz firme.

O sorriso de Tom passou de frio para cínico, deixando claro que sabia tão bem quanto ela que o propósito do baile era exatamente a discussão de tal assunto.

- O local não é apropriado ou a Srta. não tem uma opinião? – questionou em tom desafiador.

- Claro que tenho! – ela declarou, começando a irritar-se. Detestava ser desafiada.

- E qual seria então? – ele instigou, o sorriso escondido por trás de uma expressão interessada, que não ocultava completamente que estava divertindo-o ver a garota irritar-se.

Ginny calou-se por alguns segundos. Não tinha uma opinião, na verdade; nunca havia refletido sobre a questão e nem mesmo sabia o que era que sua família defendia, sabia apenas que apoiavam Dumbledore, mas não entendia totalmente o que isso significava. Começou a considerar os fatos que conhecia, e foi desenvolvendo uma linha de raciocínio enquanto falava.

- As medidas que os governantes da comunidade não-mágica tomaram realmente são extremistas e perigosas. No entanto, nos atinge tão pouco; eles estão destruindo a si mesmos. Deveríamos apenas ignorá-los, não vejo a real necessidade de tanta discussão.

Tom pareceu satisfeito com o que ouviu.

- Mas como a Srta. mesmo disse, eles podem ser perigosos e de fato estão se destruindo. Não seria mais fácil se simplesmente não estivessem mais aqui para perturbar ou nos ameaçar? – o tom dele era persuasivo, como se dizimar um povo não fosse mais do que aumentar impostos. Algo a ser considerado, que teria algumas conseqüências desagradáveis para algumas pessoas, mas nada extremamente sério.

- Bom - a ruiva considerou o argumento -, extermínio seria terrível, mas afastar-se em caráter definitivo é uma boa alternativa. Eles que se destruam sozinhos, se desejarem. Ainda penso que nós não temos porquê intervir.

- Essa não é a nossa posição, Ginny. – disse Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas e sobressaltando a ruiva, que não havia notado que ele estava prestando atenção na conversa – Devemos protegê-los e não ignorá-los. Eles precisam de ajuda.

- Precisam de ajuda porque são inferiores. – contrapôs Riddle, a voz leve e o sorriso desaparecendo enquanto encarava harry – Para que deixá-los nos prejudicar, se eles vão se autodestruir de qualquer maneira, como disse a sagaz Srta. Weasley? Seria apenas acelerar um pouco o processo. – concluiu, com simplicidade.

- Tenho certeza de que não foi isso que Ginny quis dizer. – declarou Potter, encarando a ruiva intensamente - Não é, Ginny?

A jovem o encarou de volta e considerou a questão novamente. Não apoiava a idéia de extermínio, obviamente, mas Tom tinha razão em certos pontos.

- Na verdade, o Sr. Riddle tem bons argumentos, Harry. Essa idéia de eliminar a comunidade não-mágica é abominável, mas eles estão, sim, tornando-se mais ameaçadores a cada dia. Deveriam ser controlados ou ignorados, mas não exterminados. – declarou, bastante ponderada e com voz clara, sendo escutada por toda a mesa. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que isso acontecia. Adultos e, mais especificamente, homens, prestando atenção ao que ela tinha a dizer e levando-a a sério.

Potter pareceu contrariado e ia abrir a boca para falar, quando foi interrompido por Tom.

- Falou com a clareza e a astúcia de uma mulher inteligente e de sangue-puro, Srta. Weasley. – ele disse, erguendo brevemente a taça na direção da ruiva e tomando um gole em seguida, com um ar bastante satisfeito.

Ginny apenas inclinou levemente a cabeça em agradecimento e calou-se, enquanto Harry finalmente decidia prestar atenção nela, conversando sobre coisas mais amenas como as aulas e sua família, como se julgasse qualquer outro assunto um terreno perigoso demais. Mas Ginevra não conseguia prestar atenção total no que dizia o moreno. Porque sentia o olhar frio e indecifrável de Riddle fixo nela, e isso a deixava nervosa... E estranhamente satisfeita.

O jantar prolongou-se por mais algumas horas, e as discussões na mesa tornaram-se mais sérias e acirradas. Ginny absorveu mais ali do que qualquer carta que Harry ou seus irmãos houvessem lhe enviado, percebendo que a situação era muito mais séria do que ela julgara. Permaneceu calada por grande parte da noite, uma vez que Harry decidira ignorá-la novamente e Riddle estava muito mais interessado no debate do que em uma adolescente. Mas ela não se incomodou, gostava de estar informada sobre o que acontecia lá fora, a fazia sentir-se menos isolada do mundo.

Aproximava-se da meia noite quando Dumbledore fez um sinal discreto para alguns dos presentes e eles deixaram a mesa, desculpando-se com os que permaneceriam ali. Harry demorou-se um pouco mais, despedindo-se de Ginny.

- Foi bom vê-la, Ginny. – o moreno disse, com um sorriso.

- Eu também fiquei feliz que veio, Harry. – ela respondeu, sorrindo também.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu a acompanhe até a escadaria? – indagou, parecendo relutante em deixá-la.

- Não, não é necessário, obrigada.- agradeceu, ainda sorrindo – Eu vou mais tarde com as outras garotas.

- Eu a acompanho até a mesa delas, então. – Harry disse, oferecendo o braço que ela aceitou, um tanto contrafeita. Não que quisesse ficar sozinha naquela mesa, apenas com desconhecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria.

Levantou-se e desejaram boa noite aos que ficariam ali, notando a frieza recíproca entre Harry e eles.

Seu acompanhante a deixou na mesa de Luna e despediu-se mais uma vez, seguindo para o escritório de Dumbledore. Fazia apenas alguns minutos que estava sentada entre suas amigas, quando Ginevra anunciou que iria recolher-se. Nenhuma das outras garotas estranhou o fato, já que estavam mais do que cientes que o motivo da presença da ruiva no jantar havia acabado de desaparecer para confabular com Dumbledore.

A ruiva já havia deixado o salão e dirigia-se às escadas quando ouviu uma voz vinda da escuridão do corredor que descia para as masmorras, assustando-a e fazendo com que levasse a mão ao coração e sufocasse um grito, empalidecendo.

- Aguardei aqui apenas para desejar-lhe uma boa noite, Srta. Weasley. – disse Tom, saindo lentamente das sombras e sorrindo quando viu a expressão de susto da jovem,

- Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção assustá-la. – declarou, aproximando-se.

- Não assustou – contrapôs a ruiva, recuperando-se rapidamente, e encarando novamente.

- Folgo em sabê-lo - disse o homem, parecendo, mais uma vez, divertido com as reações dela. –, tenha uma boa noite – inclinou-se e tomou a mão direita dela com a sua esquerda, levando-a aos lábios frios, sem desviar o olhar do dela. – e isso - ele acrescentou, girando a varinha num movimento rápido, fazendo surgir uma única orquídea e entregando a ela, com uma mesura. -, é para que não se esqueça de mim. Pensei em rosas, mas elas são todas iguais. Orquídeas são únicas.

Virou-se e saiu, deixando Ginevra pasma ao pé da escadaria. Quando ele finalmente desapareceu, a ruiva admirou a flor em sua mão. As bordas imaculadamente brancas sobressaíam-se incrivelmente contra o miolo negro, que contrastava com o pêndulo vermelho-fogo que surgia em seu centro. Não soube precisar quanto tempo permaneceu ali, fascinada pela flor, mas apressou-se em subir quando ouviu o som de risos e conversas vindo em sua direção, o que indicava que o banquete havia acabado.

Mais tarde, deitada em sua cama, com as pesadas cortinas cerradas, continuava admirando os contrastes da orquídea. Aqueles momentos antes que o sono viesse e ela conseguisse adormecer eram normalmente dedicados a Harry, quando ela se punha a imaginar os dois juntos, talvez dali a alguns anos ou, quem sabe, meses.

Mas não aquela noite. Eram pensamentos contraditórios e confusos que invadiam sua mente; era uma chama diferente que ardia em seu peito; uma chama alimentada pelo gelo de um par de indecifráveis olhos negros.

"_**...As cicatrizes indecifráveis deixadas pelas palmas de minhas mãos..."**_

No entardecer de domingo, duas semanas depois daquele jantar, Ginevra encontrava-se nos jardins de Hogwarts, ainda cobertos de neve, sentada em um dos bancos de pedra, à beira do lago, protegida pelo frio por uma grossa capa de lã. Estava escrevendo uma carta em resposta à que recebera de Harry, e o vento aos poucos desmanchava o coque simples em que havia prendido seus cabelos, colocando nele a orquídea que ganhara de Riddle. A flor permanecia inalterada desde o dia em que a recebera, não murchara ou perdera uma única pétala e, se houve alguma mudança, eram as cores que pareciam tornar-se mais fortes e destacadas a cada dia; o branco cada vez mais imaculado; o negro, mais sombrio, e o vermelho cada vez mais próximo à cor dos cabelos dela.

Parou de escrever por alguns segundos e afastou os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos. Não havia escrito mais que algumas linhas e, no entanto, não tinha mais nada a dizer; o moreno escrevia-lhe quase diariamente, um fato que a teria deixado quase estonteante de felicidade há algumas semanas, mas agora... Ela simplesmente não sentia mais o antigo impulso de escrever páginas e mais páginas contando sobre todos os pormenores de sua vida dentro do castelo. E não havia outro assunto que pudessem abordar; havia uma parte da vida de Harry da qual ela jamais faria parte. Ousava dizer que ele gostava dela, a amava até, mas parecia sentir uma necessidade tão grande de protegê-la que por vezes a sufocava. Era confortante saber que havia alguém que se importava tanto com ela, mas a ruiva não sabia se apreciaria ser tratada como uma boneca delicada pelo resto de sua vida.

Fechou os olhos, saboreando o vento gelado bater em seu rosto. Adorava aquela sensação, que fazia sua pele arder num segundo, para curar a ardência com seu próprio sopro no próximo.

Reabriu os olhos quando sentiu que havia alguém parado às suas costas, a não mais que alguns passos de distância. Virou-se lentamente e viu, não totalmente surpresa, que Tom Riddle estava parado ali, a expressão séria e o olhar enigmático, a observando. Perdeu momentaneamente a fala, não de susto ou choque por vê-lo, mas pela própria reação que teve quando o fez. Estava mais feliz do que julgaria normal, contente por ver o rosto dele, e muito mais contente por ver que ele a estava observando, prestando atenção nela. Limitou-se a fitá-lo, enquanto ele ia a sua direção e inclinava-se a sua frente.

- Importa-se se eu me juntar a Srta? – indagou, indicando o lugar ao lado dela no banco.

- Claro que não, Sr. Riddle. – ela respondeu, afastando-se um pouco para dar-lhe lugar.

- Tom, por favor. – ele disse, num tom diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ouvir dele. Nem desafiador, nem zombeteiro, nem duro. Era gentil e ao mesmo tempo, frio, objetivo; mas ela gostou de ouvi-lo - e, se não se incomoda, lhe chamarei de Ginevra. – ele declarou, no mesmo tom.

- Todos me chamam de Ginny. – ela falou, um pouco atrapalhada e corando furiosamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar, mesmo em meio ao gelo.

- Percebi isso no jantar aquela noite, quando o Sr. Potter lhe chamou, mas prefiro Ginevra. Já mostrei que gosto de coisas únicas - e lançou um olhar para a flor que ela usava nos cabelos – e Ginny é tão comum, mas Ginevra é marcante. Um nome digno da Srta.

- Obrigada, - ela respondeu, baixando os olhos - pelo elogio e pela flor. É linda e deve ser um feitiço realmente difícil, ela ainda não murchou, parece estar a cada dia mais viva.

Ele sorriu, com um pouco de presunção.

- Sim, é um feitiço difícil, pois se trata de uma orquídea encantada, Ginevra. Ela é eterna. Jamais murchará ou morrerá. Coisas eternas me atraem tanto quanto coisas únicas e, se ambas estiverem combinadas, são irresistíveis para mim.- ele concluiu, fazendo Ginny voltar a encará-lo. Ela se sentia tão estranha próxima a ele. Como se confiar cegamente nele fosse fácil, como se ficar ao seu lado fosse bom; no entanto, sabia que jamais deveria fazê-los por incontáveis razões. Começando pelas crenças da família dela e terminando com os olhos dele. Que tipo de confiança é possível de se estabelecer com alguém que jamais revela o que realmente pensa?

Estabeleceu-se um silêncio, pois a ruiva não sabia o que responder a tal comentário. A ausência de palavras a estava deixando nervosa, mas a garota não sabia o que fazer para quebrá-lo, então optou pelo silêncio e a observação do lago, sentindo o tempo todo os olhos negros dele postos sobre ela.

- Gosta de escrever cartas, Ginevra? – ele indagou, quando o silêncio já havia se prolongado demais, indicando que havia percebido o que ela apertava entre as mãos.

- Costumava gostar mais. – ela confessou, sem realmente pensar. E no segundo seguinte, arrependeu-se. Mal conhecia o homem e estava ali, à beira do lago, sozinha com ele, revelando segredos sobre seus sentimentos. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

- E o que a desmotivou de escrever? – o olhar dele era especulativo, e ela respondeu sem olhá-lo, ainda encarando o lago.

- Falta de assunto, penso eu. – ela riu, baixinho, - Não há muito para escrever, não é? Não vejo que interesse possa haver para alguém fora destes muros nas coisas que acontecem aqui, pelo menos, não do ponto de vista dos alunos, e eu não tenho exatamente alguém que falasse sobre qualquer outra coisa. – confessou, dando de ombros, não se importando mais com a estranheza da situação. Ela gostava de conversar com ele, se fosse certo ou errado, ela, na verdade, não se importava. Aproveitaria os momentos, enquanto eles durassem.

- Seu noivo é bastante ativo no que diz respeito à guerra que está por vir. Ele não lhe conta o que acontece com ele? Como futura esposa, deveria ser a primeira a saber.

- Harry não é meu noivo. – ela negou rapidamente, sentindo uma necessidade extrema de deixar isso muito claro. Encarou-o, séria, e enrubesceu ao perceber o sorriso de volta aos lábios dele - Somos apenas amigos. Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão mais velho, Ronald, e da noiva dele. Ficamos próximos pela conivência, apenas isso. – mentiu a ruiva, desviando o olhar mais uma vez.

- Então, já que não é comprometida, com certeza não haverá problemas se receber cartas minhas, Ginevra? Uma mulher com tão bons argumentos deve ter opiniões dignas de serem lidas, seria um desperdício se não as expressasse.

- Problema algum, Sr... ahn, Tom. – ela corrigiu-se, voltando a olhá-lo e notando o ar contrafeito que surgiu ao chamá-lo de senhor. Ele sorriu novamente, sempre frio, mas de um jeito que a fazia contente vê-lo sorrindo.

- Tenho que me retirar agora. Está ficando tarde e você deveria ir para dentro, Ginevra, a menos que queira ficar doente. Aguarde por minhas cartas. – ele prometeu, levantando-se. A ruiva ergueu-se também e deixou que ele pegasse sua mão para beijá-la novamente como havia feito naquela noite, ao pé da escada. Ginny recolheu suas coisas e fez o caminho até às portas do castelo, sentindo o olhar gelado dele segui-la até que tivesse entrado.

"…_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_

_(Baby, eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no túmulo)_

_The more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah_

_(Quanto mais eu conheço você, mais estranho parece)_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_(Agora que sua rosa está desabrochando,)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave…_

_(Uma luz bate nas trevas sobre o túmulo...)"_

Para surpresa e satisfação da ruiva, durante o café da manhã do dia seguinte, uma coruja comum deixou uma carta cair a sua frente. Ela a pegou, indagando-se de quem ela seria, já que as cartas de Harry sempre eram trazidas pela coruja impecavelmente branca que ele possuía. Não havia remetente no envelope, e o nome dela estava escrito em uma bela caligrafia desconhecida, simples, clara e firme. Abrindo o envelope, Ginny sentiu seu coração dar um salto e acelerar quando viu o nome escrito ao pé da página. Tom Riddle.

"_Ginevra,_

_Acredito que esta carta a surpreenderá, pois nos encontramos ainda ontem; mas gostaria que compreendesse que sempre cumpro minhas promessas._

_Não há, na verdade, nada que valha a pena ser relatado aqui, não houve progressos na luta contra os trouxas, uma vez que Dumbledore é muito poderoso e está impedindo os que desejam lutar de fazê-lo; portanto, nada digno de ser discutido._

_Meus desejos de que a neve de ontem à noite não tenha lhe posto doente, nem esfriado suas convicções._

_Espero vê-la em breve,_

_Tom Riddle."_

Um breve sorriso surgiu nos lábios da ruiva enquanto ela conjurava um pergaminho e decidia o que escrever em resposta.

"_Prezado Tom,_

_A neve não me fez mal algum, não sou tão frágil quanto possa parecer e, na verdade, aprecio muito o frio. Quanto às minhas convicções, continuam as mesmas até que algo relevante surja para mudá-las._

_O professor Dumbledore é um bruxo extremamente poderoso e persuasivo, mas não acredito que mesmo ele seja capaz de adiar por muito mais tempo as conseqüências que os atos da comunidade não-mágica têm causado. O que, de fato, é uma pena, já que este confronto não seria necessário se tivesse havido mais tolerância de ambas as partes, bruxos e não-bruxos, no passado._

_Espero por sua resposta,_

_Ginevra Weasley._

_P.S.: Haverá um baile em Hogwarts no dia 12 de fevereiro, teremos a sua presença?"_

Enviou a resposta pela mesma coruja e sorriu, satisfeita, seguindo para as aulas, mas pouco prestando atenção ao que acontecia. A cada minuto seus pensamentos voltavam para a carta, e ela discretamente a puxava do meio de seus livros e a relia, sorrindo cada vez que o fazia.

Passaram-se dias em que tudo que Ginevra esperava eram as cartas de Tom, nas quais ele não havia confirmado ou negado a sua presença no baile. Todas elas tinham o mesmo tom, algumas notícias e discussões a respeito de suas opiniões, misturadas a provocações que faziam com que a garota se sentisse leve e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Onde tudo aquilo a estava levando? Ficava contente com cada carta e, depois que enviava a resposta, sempre logo em seguida pela mesma coruja que já se habituara a ficar esperado, tal era a urgência que ela sentia em respondê-lo, sentia-se culpada, pois lembrava das cartas de Harry, às quais ela chegava a levar uma semana para responder e, mesmo assim, sempre curtas e desinteressadas.

Foi nessa confusão de sentimentos que a ruiva viu chegar o dia do tão esperado baile. Havia escolhido o vestido antecipadamente e com muito cuidado desta vez. Era feito em veludo verde-escuro, com fitas de cetim da mesma cor em cada detalhe. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque na altura da nuca, com alguns cachos soltos dele e na frente, e, para terminar, três voltas da mesma fita passadas entre sua franja e o coque, como uma tiara tripla. Usava delicados brincos de prata, no formato de flores e, como colar, a mesma fita fina e verde, fechada com um feitiço, rente ao pescoço, com um pingente de mesmo formato que os brincos, apenas um pouco maior que estes, pendendo dela. Quando se juntou às suas colegas para descer, ouviu mais de uma brincadeira a respeito da cor de seu vestido combinar com os olhos de um certo rapaz. Na verdade, ela não havia pesado uma única vez em Harry para a escolha do vestido; escolhera verde e prata por serem as cores da Sonserina. As cores da antiga casa de Tom Riddle.

O salão estava decorado suntuosamente, com toalhas negras, onde o emblema de Hogwarts estava bordado, e, sobre elas, elaborados candelabros dourados, com seis velas em cada um. Milhares de fadinhas voavam próximas ao teto encantado, duplicando a quantidade de estrelas que podia ser vista. Ao centro do lugar, casais já dançavam ao som de uma valsa. A ruiva parou junto à porta por alguns momentos, tentando localizar sua família para juntar-se a eles, quando sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura, o toque era tão frio, que ela conseguiu sentir o gelo através do tecido do vestido. Virando-se, encontrou os olhos de Tom Riddle encarando-a seriamente.

- Concede-me a honra desta dança? – ele perguntou, já a conduzindo para o salão.

- Com todo o prazer. – ela respondeu, sorrindo mais contente do que sabia que deveria estar por vê-lo. Deixou-se conduzir por ele até o meio do salão, todos os pensamentos de encontrar sua família e Harry agora esquecidos.

- Espero que perdoe a ousadia, Ginevra, mas está deslumbrante neste vestido. – Ginny corou e baixou o olhar, sorrindo.

- Obrigada.

Calaram-se. A ruiva sentia o olhar dele fixo nela enquanto dançavam, e, alguns momentos depois, voltou a encará-lo. Era tão fácil perder-se no olhar dele, tão simples apenas se deixar levar, tão bom não ter que refletir sobre se o que ela estava fazendo era correto ou não.

- O que pretende fazer quando se formar este ano, Ginevra? – ele perguntou, quando o silêncio já havia ultrapassado um limite suportável.

- Eu... Eu não pensei ainda. – ela respondeu. Havia pensado, claro, em casar-se com Harry e ajudá-lo na guerra. Antes. Agora já não sabia mais o que queria, mas sabia que não queria o que desejava anteriormente.

- Não pensa em se casar? Com Potter, talvez? – o tom dele era desinteressado. Desinteressado demais, como se ele quisesse que ela soubesse que se importava com a resposta, mas não ousasse deixar isso claro.

- Já pensei sobre isso, e tenho certeza de que não é o que eu quero.

- E o problema central seria o casamento em si ou a pessoa em questão? – ela ficou muito nervosa e desviou o olhar novamente. O que responder? Que era casamento, quando não era? Dizer para ele que, naquele exato momento, a única pessoa com quem ela concordaria em se casar era ele? Quando eles mal se conheciam, quando ele era inimigo de sua família, quando ele defendia muitas das coisas contra as quais ela estaria disposta a lutar, se tivesse a chance?

Mas o fato era que ela não teria a chance. Não com sua família, não ao lado de Harry; ela, na verdade, não faria diferença alguma, tudo que ela teria para ocupar-se quando se formasse era com seu coração, seus próprios sentimentos, e não a guerra; e seu coração dizia que queria estar ao lado daquele homem frio, cujos pensamentos ela nunca decifrava, com ações que a desafiavam a cada gesto, com palavras e cartas que a fizeram abrir-se mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Era como se, através das palavras, ele a estivesse possuindo aos poucos, e o mais assustador de tudo isso, era que ela não se importava, muito pelo contrário, ela se sentia quase alegre por isso.

Optou pelo silêncio. Simplesmente não respondeu a pergunta feita, mas encarou-o novamente, deixando que a angústia que sentia transparecesse em seu olhar e desejando que ele percebesse tudo que ela queria dizer, mas tinha medo, através daquele olhar. Ele sorriu friamente a encarando.

- Acho que seu silêncio é resposta mais do que suficiente Ginevra, e eu, honestamente, me alegro com o fato. – ele afastou-se dela e curvou-se, deixando-a sozinha no meio do salão e sumindo entre as pessoas que agora lotavam o lugar. A ruiva levou alguns momentos para refazer-se do choque e começar a procurar sua família novamente. Encontrou-os sentados em uma mesa, sem grande surpresa, com Dumbledore, que lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso, quase pesaroso, de fato, quando ela juntou-se a eles.

- Onde está papai? - Ela indagou, depois de ter cumprimentado seus irmãos, sua mãe e Harry, que parecia intrigado com a maneira da jovem tratá-lo, como se ele não fosse mais do que o melhor amigo de seu irmão, nada mais.

- Saiu para conversar com aquele Riddle. – respondeu sua mãe, num tom amargo, como que dizendo que tal homem certamente não significava boa coisa.

Ginny empalideceu. O que eles teriam para conversar? Tom não iria... Não. Não tão cedo, não quando eles mal se conheciam, não quando eles estavam em lados obviamente opostos da guerra.

Passaram-se logos minutos em que Ginny mal soube como agir. Harry aproximou-se dela na mesa e entregou-lhe um pequeno buquê de rosas amarelas, sorrindo, constrangido. Ela agradeceu, dando um sorriso vago e tentando disfarçar o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu quando viu as flores, a fria voz de Tom ecoando em seus ouvidos _"Rosas são todas iguais"._ Seriam todas iguais? Assim como seus dias seriam todos iguais se ficasse ao lado de Harry? Perdida em pensamentos, mal notou quando Harry a convidou para dançar e ela aceitou, mas não prestava atenção ao que estava fazendo e desculpou-se com o moreno, pedindo para que voltassem para a mesa. Mal haviam se sentado, Arthur Weasley reapareceu, Tom Riddle a seu lado. Era um contraste interessante vê-los juntos. Arthur estava visivelmente abalado, suas orelhas em fogo, enquanto Tom parecia nada mais do que levemente interessado no que acontecia a sua volta. Dirigiu um olhar para Ginny e sorriu, pela primeira vez, não era um sorriso frio, era quase confortador.

- Ginny, nós precisamos conversar. – o pai da jovem disse, sem ao menos cumprimentá-la, - Acho que você deve vir também, Molly. Podemos usar uma sala vazia, Albus?

- Claro, Arthur. A sala atrás do salão, se desejar. – o homem agradeceu, apenas acenando para que as duas mulheres o seguissem, e assim elas fizeram, bem como Tom e, para surpresa de todos, Harry.

- Posso ir também, Sr. Weasley? – ele perguntou, com voz firme, a desconfiança de que algo não estava bem transparecendo em seu olhar.

- Seria interessante se viesse, Potter. – Mas não havia sido Arthur quem respondeu. Fora Tom. O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça e eles se retiraram, o coração de Ginny batendo descompassado por todo o caminho, sem saber o que esperar.

Uma vez dentro da sala, todos se acomodaram, menos o Sr. Weasley que andava de um lado para o outro, como que caçando palavras para falar o que estava acontecendo.

- Bom, Ginny, o fato é que o Sr. Riddle veio até mim com a mais espetacular das propostas. E eu devo dizer que é tão inacreditável, de fato, que eu a recusei de imediato; mas então ele me deu uma informação que realmente me fez querer conferir com você antes de tomar qualquer decisão. – ele hesitou, olhou dentro dos olhos de sua filha, tomou fôlego e passou a mão pelos cabelos ralos, antes de continuar – Este senhor, Ginny, a pediu em casamento.

Ginny congelou onde estava, seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela virou-se para encarar Tom, que não olhava para ela, mas para Potter que havia levantado-se e deixado escapar um audível "Como ousa?". Molly pôs a mão no braço do moreno, como se para acalmá-lo enquanto ele encarava Ginny, que estava encarando Tom, pálida e com o coração batendo mais do que ela pensava ser possível.

- Meu primeiro impulso, Ginny, - continuou o Sr. Weasley, fazendo com que Ginny voltasse a olhá-lo, - foi dizer não. Mas então o Sr. Riddle me disse que vocês têm se correspondido há meses e, que de maneira alguma o pedido dele é tão absurdo quanto parece, porque haveria grandes chances de que você desejasse, sim, casar-se com ele. – ele fez uma nova pausa, onde Ginny permaneceu em silêncio e Harry parecia ter sido congelado no mesmo lugar, os olhos verdes brilhando com fúria, - Então, minha filha, isso é verdade? – ele indagou novamente, a voz soando quase pesarosa, - Você tem se correspondido com... Com esse... Com esse rapaz?

Ginny suspirou profundamente antes de responder. Era sua única chance, ela teria que pensar sobre isso. Poderia dizer que era tudo verdade e que realmente desejava casar-se com Riddle. Seu pai não iria gostar do fato, mas também não a proibiria, a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que se o fizesse as chances eram de que ela fugisse para casar, se Tom assim desejasse. Ou ela poderia mentir e dizer que não queria casar-se com ele e então... E então o quê? Casar-se com Harry? Para ter sempre uma meia vida? Riddle era, sim, indecifrável em seus pensamentos, enquanto Harry era claro como água através dos seus olhos verdes, mas Tom lhe dizia cada ação que tomava, cada opinião que tinha. Ainda não havia lhe escondido nada de sua vida até agora, nada que ela quisesse saber que ele não estivesse disposto a lhe contar. E eles ainda nem eram casados. Era sua única chance, e ela nem ao menos teve que repensar nada para agarrá-la com ambas as mãos.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu tenho me correspondido com Tom – ela notou Harry e seus pais empalidecerem quando ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome, o rapaz voltou a sentar-se, como se tivesse recebido um golpe difícil de suportar, – e, se ele realmente pediu, eu quero, sim, me casar com ele. – Riddle dirigiu um sorriso presunçoso e frio para Harry, quando a ruiva concluiu a frase, encarando seus pais.

Arthur ficou sem fala, e Molly parecia prestes a desmaiar. Ambos falaram por vários minutos, mas nada do que disseram demoveu a jovem de sua decisão, porque ela já sabia de tudo que eles diziam. Que ele era seu inimigo, que estariam em lados opostos quando a guerra viesse, que ele era acusado de usar magia negra e de ter uma sede de poder além dos limites normais. Tudo isso ela já sabia, e não se importava, se recusasse o pedido, não teria parte nenhuma na guerra de qualquer maneira. Sua família e Harry jamais permitiriam. Que diferença ela faria, enfim? Tudo que importava era que ela queria estar com Tom Riddle. Por fim, seu pai esgotou todos os argumentos e suspirou.

- Se é isso que realmente quer, Ginevra, eu lhe dou permissão. Apenas a permissão, não a minha bênção. Ainda será minha filha e, com certeza, se estiver algum dia com problemas, terá nosso apoio. Enquanto estiver ao lado dele, no entanto, peço que evite contato. – a voz dele estava tremendo, mas ele controlava-se e tentava permanecer frio, sua esposa chorava silenciosamente, enquanto escutava o discurso do marido, e Harry estava sentado em silêncio, como se não houvesse escutado nada do que estava se passando na sala. – Marco a data para uma semana depois de sua formatura. E espero, minha filha, de todo o coração, que não se arrependa.

Ele pegou Molly pelo braço e ambos saíram da sala, deixando-os a sós com Harry, que se levantou lentamente e dirigiu-se a Ginny, como se só ela estivesse ali. Ficou em pé, na frente da jovem, que se sentia nervosa; além de suas forças. Nos olhos do moreno ela podia ler mais sofrimento do que jamais havia visto.

- Eu realmente só espero que não se arrependa. – ele repetiu as palavras do pai dela e virou-se para sair, lançando um último olhar para Riddle e falando com uma voz que nem parecia a sua, por conter tanto ódio e sofrimento - Você conseguiu, Riddle. Atingiu-me onde mais dói e me partiu em dois. Mas isso terá volta. – concluiu e saiu.

Ginny deixou sua respiração aos poucos voltar ao normal e fechou os olhos. Sabia que havia aberto feridas que demorariam a cicatrizar, se é que algum dia cicatrizariam. E ela, mais do que ninguém, desejava não ter do que arrepender-se.

Quando os abriu novamente, encontrou Riddle em pé a sua frente. Ele a puxou pela mão e de dentro do bolso da capa, tirou uma pequena caixa quadrada, feita de ébano, com um fecho de prata e entregou-lhe. A ruiva a abriu e ao fazê-lo, escutou uma melodia triste, um som delicado que era perturbador, embora belo. Dentro, a imitação de uma pequena fada dançava e segurava um anel prata, com um grande diamante incrustado, que Tom pegou delicadamente e colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita da ruiva. Estavam, então, oficialmente noivos.

Ainda com fria delicadeza, ele inclinou-se e depositou um breve beijo nos lábios dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com a sensação de frio que ele sempre transmitia.

- Estamos juntos agora, Ginevra. E nada mais vai nos separar. – ela tentou sorrir, mas não teve sucesso. Encarou seu noivo e encontrou a mesma frieza de sempre em seus olhos, o que fez com que aquela promessa, que deveria tê-la alegrado, soar como uma ameaça.

Ela baixou os olhos para o anel. Só restava aguardar pelo fim de seu ano letivo e o início de sua nova vida. Da qual ela já estava rezando, para não se arrepender.

* * *

**N/a: Então... essa é a minha primeir ****T/****G. espero que esteja ficando... "lível".**

**Hauhauahuahuah. Então, review, pessoas. A segunda parte vem mais rápido se houverem reviewzinhas ali na caixinha. XD.**

**Obrigada a Sweet, que propôs o chall e me encorajou a escrever, a telle que fez a capa, e a todo mundo que já leuXD E a guta que betou.**

**Bjs pessoas!**


	2. Ardeu ardeu

**PARTE II**

"_**... uma forte fenda nas nuvens manchadas de vermelho com minhas asas rasgadas..."**_

A respiração dela estava difícil, enquanto esperava em uma pequena saleta para ser conduzida até o altar. Seu pai estava sentado no lado oposto de onde ela se encontrava, uma frieza inquietante emanando dele, tão grande que era quase palpável. A ruiva atreveu-se a espiar pela fechadura mais uma vez, dezenas de convidados acomodados nas diversas fileiras de cadeiras dispostas pelo jardim da mansão onde ela moraria com seu futuro marido. Riddle era órfão e, até onde ela sabia, sem família. De onde havia tirado tanto dinheiro e tantas propriedades nos últimos anos era um mistério que intrigava grande parte da população bruxa, e um fato que ela mal havia pensado até ver o tamanho da casa onde ficaria. Os convidados dele eram, na imensa maioria, homens de famílias puro-sangue importantes, mulheres frias e bem-vestidas. Seus convidados eram poucos e pareciam estranhamente deslocados naquele jardim; apenas sua mãe e seu pai, de sua família; Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom, antigos colegas de escola; e Hermione Granger, sua futura cunhada, sem seu irmão ao lado, sentada sozinha e suportando olhares de nojo de grande parte das outras pessoas no jardim.

Olhou para o pai mais uma vez. Ele mal havia trocado uma palavra com ela durante aquela semana após sua formatura, apenas a encarava por longos períodos, a deixando inquieta e fazendo sentir-se culpada. Sua mãe não conseguia trocar duas palavras com ela sem ter os olhos marejados de lágrimas, e seus irmãos... Bom, seus irmãos deixaram claro o bastante que a consideravam nada mais, nada menos, que uma traidora. Por mais de uma vez ela se pôs a considerar o que a fazia agir assim, o que a levava a desafiar toda a sua família, a arriscar-se a perder seu afeto e, eventualmente, seu amor e simplesmente não conseguia explicar. Tinha uma necessidade de ficar com Tom Riddle. De deixar que ele a conduzisse para onde fosse, de afogar-se nos olhos dele, de apenas deixar-se levar. Não se sentia protegida próxima a ele, nem mais forte, nem mais centrada, sentia apenas que queria ele perto. Para sempre, se fosse possível. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonada, ela sabia disso com certeza, e a paixão a fazia perder um pouco da razão. Era a explicação mais plausível que ela conseguia produzir para si mesma. Sentiu a falta de Harry no casamento mais do que qualquer outra pessoa; sabia que ele não viria, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar sentir-se um pouco mais triste quando percebeu que ele realmente não estaria ali. Não estaria mais ali para ela. Nunca mais.

Afastou esses pensamentos com impaciência, Harry não estaria, mas Tom estava. Estariam casados, juntos, e ele a protegeria e a ajudaria, e ela faria parte da vida dele, como jamais faria da de Harry. Deu alguns passos em direção ao espelho para admirar seu reflexo mais uma vez. O vestido imaculadamente branco era simples e belo, bordado por toda extensão com fores que refulgiam a luz da lua que entrava pela janela, justo no corpo e cheio na saia, com uma cauda que se arrastava atrás dela. Um decote que deixaria a mostra seu pescoço e parte dos ombros, se não estivessem cobertos pela mesma renda que recobria o vestido, o mesmo padrão floral nela que nos bordados, luvas brancas da mesma renda que subiam até acima de seu cotovelo e deixavam a parte superior de seus braços a mostra. Em seu pescoço, um antigo colar que Tom havia lhe dado, pesado em sua constituição e formato, diversas pedras incrustadas em prata, intercalando esmeraldas e diamantes, um belíssimo colar, que, na verdade, não combinava com Ginny, mas que ela concordara em usar porque Tom havia lhe pedido. O véu e a grinalda ocultavam parte de seu cabelo, que estava preso em uma trança onde estavam colocadas diversas orquídeas brancas, como as do buquê que estava segurando, e amarrado com uma simples fita de cetim, também branca. Notou pelo espelho, quando sua mãe entrou na sala, sua expressão parecendo mais adequada a um velório que ao casamento de sua única filha, os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, e avisou que Riddle havia chegado, ela devia entrar.

Arthur lançou um último olhar para ela quando Molly os deixou, e ela apressadamente arrumava-se em frete ao espelho. Foi até a filha e lhe deu um abraço forte, encarando-a novamente sem soltá-la completamente e ia abrir a boca para falar, quando Ginny sorriu e aconchegou-se mais no abraço do pai.

- Não pergunte, papai. Eu não vou desistir. Foi a minha escolha. – Arthur apenas suspirou e, resignado, ofereceu o braço para que ela segurasse, e entraram juntos no jardim. Um logo tapete formado de flores brancas marcava o caminho pelo qual ela passava entre as fileiras de cadeiras. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação quando percebeu olhares de admiração de diversas pessoas. Nunca se sentira tão confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, tão feliz. Não sabia se deveria rir ou chorar, estava divida entre os dois impulsos igualmente. Olhou para frente e viu Tom a esperando, o olhar ansioso e admirado, vestido em vestes negras, como sempre, e parecendo mais belo do que nunca. Finalmente chegaram até o altar, e seu pai entregou sua mão para Riddle, dirigindo-lhe um olhar de profundo ódio, ao que ele respondeu com um sorriso frio. Seu pai afastou-se e a cerimônia começou, mas ela mal prestava atenção ao que acontecia. Suas mãos tremiam e ela sentia arrepios que nada tinham a ver com o tempo, que, na verdade, estava muito agradável para uma noite de fim de primavera. Era uma escolha sem volta. Estava se casando com alguém que sua família e todos os seus amigos desaprovavam. Estava alienando-se do mundo como sempre o conhecera para estar ao lado de Tom Riddle. E estava contente e temerosa por isso.

Antes que se desse por conta, a cerimônia chegava a seu fim e ela esperou, ansiosa, enquanto Tom lentamente retirava seu véu e a grinalda, deixando seus cabelos aparecerem, encarando-a nos olhos antes de depositar um rápido beijo em seus lábios. Ela sorriu e eles andaram de mãos dadas até o extremo do corredor, onde seus convidados seguiram, se sentado em diversas mesas espalhadas pelo jardim, onde o banquete e a festa aconteceriam. Ginny notou que seus pais e amigos haviam sumido, sem nenhuma palavra para ela, isso doeu fundo na ruiva, e seu sorriso esmoreceu por um momento, até sentir a mão de Tom segurar a sua com firmeza e ele aproximar-se da orelha dela e sussurrar _"Juntos, Ginevra, não se entristeça."_ Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu para ele novamente, aproveitando a festa enquanto podia, tentando evitar os pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Com o tempo eles se acostumariam e veriam que Tom não era tão terrível quanto eles queriam crer. Ele realmente não era. Ou isso era o que ela queria acreditar.

"…_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_(Há tanto que um homem pode lhe contar, tanto que ele pode dizer)_

_You became my power, my pleasure, my pain..._

_(Você se tornou meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor…)_

_Baby, to me you're like an old addiction that I can't deny..._

_(Baby, para mim, você é como um antigo vício que eu não posso negar...)_

_Won't you tell me, is it healthy, baby?…"_

_(Não vai me dizer que isso não é saudável, baby?...)"_

A festa ainda não havia terminado e os convidados ainda dançavam quando Tom a pegou pela mão e discretamente a conduziu para dentro da casa enorme. Ela se deixou levar, nervosa, temerosa e contente. Entraram no salão principal da casa e subiram as escadas que conduziam ao corredor do andar de cima, Tom a guiando para o quarto deles, que a ruiva ainda não havia visto. Ele cobriu os olhos dela com as mãos antes de abrir a porta, conduziu-a para dentro e fechou-a atrás de si, murmurando um encanto que fez com que a lareira do quarto se acendesse e fosse a única fonte de iluminação do quarto. Outro sussurro, e ela ouviu a música da caixa que ele havia dado para ela começar a tocar; lentamente, a mão dele deixou seus olhos e ela pôde apreciar o quarto que agora seria seu. A lareira a um canto, próxima a ampla janela que dava para o bosque da propriedade; a cama de dossel feita em ébano, coberta com uma colcha verde-escura, bordada em prata; o tapete de pele bege sobre o qual ela estava pisando; o amplo espaço ao redor da cama, ocupado por uma escrivaninha de um dos lados e uma penteadeira de outro, ambos do mesmo material da cama e as cadeiras estofadas também em verde; as cortinas claras e, ainda assim, pesadas, sobre a janela. Olhou em volta e suspirou contente. Tom, ainda sem soltar a mão dela, a conduziu para perto da lareira, onde jaziam duas taças, um pedaço de pergaminho e, estranhamente, um punhal de prata.

Ele a tomou nos braços e olhou para baixo para encará-la enquanto o fazia, sentindo o nervosismo que a fazia tremer, os olhos negros e frios brilhando com o fogo da lareira de uma maneira que a fazia inquieta.

- Ginevra, você sabe que a guerra se aproxima cada vez mais, e que somos tudo que o outro tem de agora em diante. Eu não tenho família, não mais. E sua família... – ele hesitou quando viu o lampejo de dor nos lhos dela - eles ainda compreenderão algum dia, mas não logo. Por causa da guerra, Ginevra, eu quero ter certeza de que nada acontecerá a você. E de que nada acontecerá a mim, sem que você saiba. Pior do que a dor de perder alguém, é a dor de não saber o que acontece com a outra pessoa. Não quero que me entenda mal, jamais proporia nada assim se não sentisse necessidade extrema disso, Ginevra, mas é para nosso bem. – Ginny o encarou com certo receio.

- E o que seria, Tom?

- Um pacto de sangue. – Ginny congelou ao som das palavras e olhou em volta rápido, fixando o punhal sobre o console da lareira. Recuou um passo no abraço que Tom lhe dava, assustada, e encarou-o nos olhos.

- Isso... Isso é magia negra, Tom. – ela falou, quase incoerentemente, com os olhos fixos no punhal.

- Não, Ginevra. – ele falou, de maneira tranqüilizadora, - Não é o que parece. Não faremos nada errado. Eu apenas não quero... Não quero que nos afastemos, mesmo que não estejamos ao lado um do outro. – ele se aproximou e tomou-a nos braços novamente, não deixando os olhos dela fugirem dos seus desta vez. – É para o nosso bem. Para que realmente estejamos juntos para sempre. – disse persuasiva e lentamente, num sussurro, sem desviar o olhar. Era quase hipnótico o efeito que os olhos dele tinham sobre ela.

Quase sem perceber, ela concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça; ele sorriu, fazendo o sangue dela gelar desta vez. O moreno entregou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho onde algumas palavras estavam rabiscadas, o feitiço parecia ter sido criado por ele mesmo, o que confortou a ruiva um pouco. Nada terrivelmente das trevas poderia ser criado, assim, apenas por rabiscos. Não era nada tão grave, ela tentava convencer-se.

Tom conjurou uma pequena mesa que ficou entre os dois e depositou a taça sobre ela. Erguendo uma das mangas da sua veste, murmurando algumas palavras que soavam como um encanto, mas que Ginny não conseguia identificar, pegou o punhal e fez um corte na parte interna do antebraço, deixado o sangue escorrer para dentro da taça enquanto falava as palavras que não eram as que Ginevra havia lido no pergaminho.

- No dia em que te tornas minha esposa, como prova de nossa união, para que estejamos sempre lado a lado, eu compartilho contigo meus olhos, para que veja através das sombras; meus ouvidos, para que ouça além da distância; minhas forças, para que não fique desprotegida; e meu sangue, para que nosso poder se torne maior e nada possa nos destruir.

Ginny sentia-se extremamente tonta com a música e a sensação de ver o sangue dele correndo para dentro da taça. A respiração mais uma vez acelerada, ela não protestou quando Tom, sem fechar se próprio corte, retirou a luva da mão direita dela e fez um corte no antebraço direito, segurando a sua mão branca que tremia convulsivamente e segurando-a sobre a taça, permitindo que o sangue dela também se acumulasse ali. Um olhar dele, e ela tentou lembrar-se das palavras que lera e do que ele havia dito, tentando repeti-las sem que sua voz tremesse tanto.

- No dia em que te tornas meu marido, como prova de nossa união, para que estejamos sempre lado a lado, eu compartilho contigo meu coração, para que sintas o que eu sinto; meus pensamentos, para que saibas o que eu sei; e meu sangue, para que nossas forças se tornem uma e nada de mal nos aconteça enquanto estivermos unidos. – uma luz parecia emanar do sangue dos dois escorrendo juntos para a taça e Tom falou a parte final do feitiço.

- Pelo sangue que derramamos juntos, pelo juramento que fizemos juntos, e pela vida que teremos juntos, que nossas forças se multipliquem e que nosso poder seja maior, para que possamos estar, para sempre, um com o outro. – ele pegou a taça e bebeu um gole de seu conteúdo, passando-a para Ginevra, que ainda tremia e não conseguia segurá-la direito. Ele contornou a mesa e segurou-a próxima a boca da ruiva, fazendo o sangue de seu braço manchar o vestido outrora branco dela. Ela bebeu um gole, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente tonta e desnorteada. Tom depositou a taça sobre a mesa e, com um aceno da varinha, fez esta desaparecer. Ainda próximo a Ginny, murmurou um feitiço que fez o corte no braço da ruiva desaparecer, sem curar o seu, no entanto. Abraçou-a por trás e, delicadamente, soltou os cabelos dela e retirou o colar, em seguida, beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a espantar-se pelo súbito calor que parecia emanar da boca dele, algo que ela não havia sentido antes. Ele continuou beijando-a, os lábios ainda sujos de sangue, manchando a renda do vestido enquanto ele lentamente a virava para ele e tomava a boca dela em um beijo dominador que a deixou ainda mais tonta. Os dedos dele correram pelas costas do vestido, desabotoando os botões enquanto ela sentia o frio voltar aos poucos à pele dele, sentindo-se arrepiar com o toque gelado em suas costas. Ela fechou os olhos e viu-se repentinamente desprovida de pensamentos que não fossem o toque da pele gelada dele na sua, da boca de seu marido encontrando a sua. Sentiu-se conduzida até a cama e percebeu que estava já sem vestido algum e ele também já não tinha mais vestes. Estava tonta e não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, mas via as manchas vermelhas no vestido e em sua pele clara, deixadas pela boca dele, e perguntou-se como ela também não deixava marcas na pele fria.

O toque de seu marido era como gelo, e nada havia de terno ali. Ele colocou-se entre as pernas dela, assustando-a com sua frieza e objetividade, beijando seu pescoço e segurando seus cabelos de forma possessiva. Ela sentiu a tontura aos poucos abandoná-la, sendo substituída pela dor que ele deixava enquanto unia-se a ela. Ginny mordeu os lábios para não deixar escapar os gemidos de dor que estava sentindo, e acabou por fazer sangrá-los, abriu os olhos e viu Tom encarando-a, sem deixar de mover-se contra ela, o olhar dele desviando-se para sua boca e sorrindo antes de beijá-la novamente, consumindo o sangue que havia surgido ali. Ela não conseguia corresponder, estava estranhamente entorpecida, sentia a dor consumi-la, quando ele aumentou o ritmo e finalmente relaxou sobre ela, deixando escapar um suspiro de satisfação. Quando se recompôs da dor o suficiente, ela abriu os olhos e o viu encarando-a, sorrindo, mais frio do que nunca. Ele apenas deslocou-se para o lado, puxando as cobertas sobre os dois e acomodou-a sobre o peito dele, acariciando os cabelos ruivos, e ela sentiu-se acalmar e voltou, aos poucos, a respirar normalmente. Ficaram assim por longo tempo, até que ele acenou com a varinha e diminuiu a luz da lareira, fazendo a escuridão dominar o quarto, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, os dedos ainda passando por entre as fartas mechas vermelhas. Ginny estava pensativa e sonolenta, pois uma coisa não lhe saía da cabeça. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir se não perguntasse.

- Você nunca disse. – ela falou, estranhando a própria voz, que parecia distante e rouca, embora ela não se lembrasse de ter chorado.

- O quê? – ele indagou de volta, parecendo despreocupado.

- Que me ama. – ela declarou, quase se arrependendo do que havia dito. Ele riu, levemente e aconchegou-a ainda mais a ele.

- Mas eu não lhe amo, Ginevra. – ele disse calmamente, sorrindo e, parecendo quase divertido. – O que lhe fez pensar isso? Casamento nada tem a ver com amor, Ginevra, tem a ver com alianças e poder, com escolher a melhor pessoa para estar ao seu lado. Amor é para os tolos. – concluiu, continuando a acariciar os cabelos da ruiva, sem ver a máscara de choque que o rosto dela havia se transformado, e sem perceber as lágrimas silenciosas que começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

Os pensamentos em turbilhão, confusos demais para se fixar em algum deles, ela notou quando Tom, seu marido, parou de mexer os dedos entre os cabelos dela e adormeceu, enquanto ela ainda permaneceu acordada por horas, indagando a si mesma o que havia feito. Havia escolhido um caminho, deixado marcas que não sabia se conseguiria apagar. E agora não havia mais volta.

"_**... ardeu, ardeu...**_

_**o lugar da nossa promessa nunca mais retornará..."**_

Era como ser capaz de abrir os olhos e ver claramente pela primeira vez. Era acordar todos os dias ao lado de alguém que se tornava cada vez mais desconhecido, e ser tratada por ele com fria delicadeza e apreciação. Era ter permissão, e até mesmo ser estimulada, a ficar na presença dele e de seus aliados, e saber de cada detalhe dos planos deles. Era perceber a força e o poder dele aumentarem a cada dia, através do pacto que haviam feito. Era vê-lo usar esta nova força, a i sua /i força, contra todas as pessoas que ela amava, e vê-los sem atacar de volta, apenas defenderem-se, para não feri-la, mesmo que indiretamente. Era ver as crenças de sua família, tudo pelo que eles haviam lutado toda uma vida, perder lugar para seu marido, e saber que parte da responsabilidade era sua.

Era ver seu mundo desabar a sua volta, e perceber que compreendera tudo isso tarde demais.

"…_But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large,_

_(mas você sabia que quando neva meus olhos se abrem,)_

_And the light that you shine can be seen..._

_(E a luz que você emana pode ser vista...)_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_

_(Baby eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no túmulo)_

_The more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah_

_(Quanto mais eu conheço você, mais estranho parece)_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_(Agora que sua rosa está desabrochando,)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

_(Uma luz bate nas trevas sobre o túmulo)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave_

_(Eu fui beijado por uma rosa no túmulo)_

_(If I should fall, let it all fall away...)_

_(Se eu tiver que cair, deixe isso tudo definhar…)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave_

_(Eu fui beijada por uma rosa no túmulo)..."_

Ginevra começava a entender o que havia acontecido com ela. Via Tom persuadir pessoas que todos julgavam impossíveis de serem persuadidas, via-os cederem às pressões exatas que ele exercia, como ele sempre atingia os pontos certos, como manipulava as fraquezas alheias contra os outros e em seu benefício, como jamais desperdiçava uma única ação, como tirava proveito das menores informações que qualquer um deixasse escapar. Ginevra apreendia a técnica, entendia o processo e via refletido nas ações do moreno tudo que ele havia feito para conquistá-la. Tom havia brincado com suas emoções, aproveitado cada brecha que ela havia oferecido, insinuara-se para sua imaginação fértil e carente como alguém disposto a ouvi-la, como alguém que a deixaria participar de sua vida, quando tudo que ela tinha era insegurança sobre si mesma e super-proteção. Mas, depois de meses, longos meses, ela sabia exatamente o que era na vida de seu marido; Tom Riddle era um jogador, e Ginevra Weasley Riddle nada mais era que um peão.

Não demorou para que a ruiva passasse a voluntariamente alienar-se de qualquer coisa relacionada à guerra dentro do mundo bruxo, que havia sido finalmente declarada. A máscara do homem a que ela havia entregado toda a sua confiança tinha caído, e cada ação que ele tomava contra as pessoas que ela amava doía-lhe tão intensamente como se fosse ela mesma a desferir e receber o golpe. Queria poder desfazer tudo que havia feito, voltar atrás nas decisões que havia tomado, sair de vez daquele túnel negro onde ela estava presa. No entanto, sabia que não podia apenas fugir de sua vida; a única maneira de deixar tudo isso para trás era seguir o caminho até o fim. Ela apenas não estava certa de que era luz que a aguardava lá, nem tampouco tinha certeza de que poderia enfrentar o que estava do outro lado.

"…_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_(há tanto que um homem pode lhe contar, tanto que ele pode dizer)_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

_(Você continua sendo meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor)_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_(Para mim você e como um vício crescente que eu não posso negar)_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, babe?_

_(Você não vai me dizer que isso não é saudável, baby?)_

_But did you know, that when it snows my eyes become large,_

_(Mas você sabia que quando neva meus olhos se abrem)_

_And the light that you shine can be seen..._

_(E a luz que você emana pode ser vista...)"_

Primavera e verão já haviam passado e o outono mais uma vez surgia e, no entanto, ela nunca sentira tanto frio; sentia como se morasse em meio a uma geleira, e pouco a pouco seu próprio calor ia se desfazendo, o que um dia haviam sido chamas vivas, agora não passavam de brasas adormecidas sob as cinzas.

A ruiva havia mandado construir uma estufa, onde cultivava orquídeas; passava grande parte de seu dia lá, quase como uma punição para si mesma. Cada orquídea lhe lembrava Tom, e Tom lhe lembrava que tudo o que ela estava sofrendo era única e exclusivamente sua culpa. Foi num entardecer de um dia frio, enquanto se encaminhava para sua estufa, que Ginevra ouviu as palavras que fariam sua vida mudar mais uma vez. Passava rapidamente pela sala onde Tom e alguns de seus aliados discutiam planos de ação na guerra, quando escutou a exclamação: "Maldito Potter!". A ruiva estacou, fora do campo de visão dos homens. Há quanto tempo não ouvia notícias de Harry? Um arroubo de saudade fez com que parasse e espiasse para dentro da sala, em busca de informações, e o que ouviu fez seu sangue gelar.

O rosto de Tom estava transformado em uma máscara de fúria, e um sorriso maléfico desfigurava seu rosto, de outra forma, belo.

- Sim, - o moreno declarou - já está mais do que na hora de acabarmos com aquele mestiço. – os outros assentiram, em aprovação - Mas não quero que nada dê errado desta vez. Harry Potter é uma questão pessoal, e eu quero matá-lo pessoalmente.

Ainda paralisada pelo choque, Ginevra percebeu que um tipo de alegria insana dominava seu marido, e, pela primeira vez, sentiu medo dele. Não por ela mesma, ela era o escudo que ele tinha contra as pessoas que a amavam, mas por Harry. E, em meio a dezenas de pensamentos confusos e díspares que corriam por sua mente, apenas um estava claro: ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Convivera com Riddle tempo suficiente para saber que ele jamais esmorecia em seus propósitos e decidiu que, agora, cabia a ela impedi-lo. E para conseguir isso, sabia que estava na hora de jogar com as peças que Riddle usava. Era sua única chance.

"…_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_

_(Baby eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no túmulo)_

_The more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah_

_(Quanto mais eu conheço você, mais estranho parece)_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_(Agora que sua rosa está desabrochando,)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

_(Uma luz bate nas trevas sobre o túmulo)_

_As I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_

_(Conforme eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no túmulo)_

_The more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah_

_(Quanto mais eu conheço você, mais estranho parece)_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_(Agora que sua rosa está desabrochando,)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave… _

_(Uma luz bate nas trevas sobre o túmulo...)"_

Durante toda a sua estadia na Mansão, Ginny havia entrado na biblioteca uma única vez. O lugar estava repleto de obras raras e volumes misteriosos, alguns livros continham magias tão poderosas que era possível sentir a sua presença. E não havia um único volume que não fosse sobre as Artes das Trevas.

Foram dias até que a ruiva encontrasse o que procurava, entre as prateleiras abarrotadas, e mais dias até que tivesse coragem de abrir o livro e dedicar-se ao que pretendia. Uma parte de sua consciência lhe dizia que se levasse a cabo o que havia se disposto a fazer, ela seria exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Riddle era, fria e cruel; outra parte dela, no entanto, lhe assaltava com pensamentos e pesadelos, sobre a morte de Harry e de sua família, e lhe fazia ver que, por pior que fosse, não lhe restava outra alternativa.

Dedicava todas as suas horas livres ao estudo da magia que pretendia realizar, apesar de suas constantes dúvidas. Levaria semanas para aprender e conseguir fazer tudo corretamente. Ela apenas desejava que não fosse tarde demais.

Numa manhã chuvosa, em que estava absorta na leitura do livro, Tom parou à porta da biblioteca e ficou a admirando por alguns minutos. Sentindo-se observada, a ruiva levantou o olhar e, ao vê-lo, sentiu a raiva ferver dentro dela. Seu marido, no entanto, parecia alheio ao olhar carregado de ódio que lhe era dirigido, aproximou-se dela e depositou-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios.

- Estarei ausente por algumas semanas, Ginevra. Assuntos a tratar na Bulgária, antes que eu resolva certas questões aqui.

Ela penas assentiu com a cabeça e ele sorriu, satisfeito, estendendo a mão direita e segurando-a pela nuca, dando-lhe um beijo verdadeiro desta vez. Por mais avessa que estivesse aos beijos dele, a ruiva obrigou-se a corresponder; não podia permitir que ele desconfiasse de nada.

Interrompendo o beijo, ele acariciou a face dela mais uma vez e a deixou só, parecendo mais confiante do que nunca; e a ruiva podia imaginar o porquê. Tom julgava conhecê-la tão bem, a garota frágil e facilmente ludibriada, a grifinória honrada que jamais usaria um feitiço das trevas contra alguém, que ele não se sentia nem um pouco ameaçado pelos riscos que um pacto de sangue, como o que havia realizado, oferecia; imaginando que ela jamais o prejudicaria.

Tom Riddle nunca estivera tão enganado.

"_**... veja eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava..."**_

O inverno já havia começado, e a neve cobria tudo mais uma vez. Tom voltaria àquela noite e Ginevra sabia porque podia _senti-lo_ voltando. Nunca pensara que fosse possível estar tão afinada com os sentimentos de alguém como estava agora, através do pacto.

Não levou muito tempo para que conseguisse organizar tudo o que precisaria para a noite. Faria todo o necessário em seu quarto, o lugar do primeiro feitiço das Trevas que fizera; o lugar do último que faria.

Ao cair da tarde, dispôs velas brancas por todo o chão do quarto, dezenas delas, e as acendeu com um único aceno da varinha. Ela teria perdido minutos acendendo-as uma a uma, mas nunca tivera tanta força como tinha agora. Era o poder de Tom que ela partilhava e do qual nunca havia se utilizado. As velas deixavam um círculo em frente à lareira, que estava apagada. O ar estava parado, todas as janelas estavam fechadas, e as únicas coisas a perturbá-lo era a respiração de Ginny e os acordes da caixinha de música que jazia aberta, ao pé da cama. A ruiva trajava uma camisola branca, os braços e o colo nus, quase indistinguíveis da cor do tecido.

Sentiu quando Tom entrou na casa, e não demorou para que ele adentrasse o quarto e fechasse a porta atrás de si, estacando ao ver a mulher emoldurada pela luz das velas, ao som daquela música entorpecente; pareceu levar um momento para reconhecê-la.

- Ginevra? – ele chamou, tentativamente.

Ela admirou-o por alguns segundos, enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção; as vestes impecavelmente negras, salpicadas de flocos de neve, o roso pálido que emanava frieza... Era tão belo. E ele acabaria com tudo.

No momento em que o moreno entrou no círculo feito pelas velas, Ginevra estendeu a mão esquerda à frente e chamas surgiram entre os dois, uma ventania gelada começou a soprar, agitando os longos cabelos da mulher, enquanto todas as velas apagavam-se sozinhas, no mesmo momento, como se fossem uma. A única fonte de luz, agora, eram as chamas entre eles.

- O que... – ele começou, mas Ginevra estendeu a mão direita sobre o fogo, segurando um pequeno punhal e deu início ao feitiço antes que Tom tivesse tempo de impedi-la.

- _Arderam, arderam; as cicatrizes indestrutíveis deixadas pelas palmas de minhas mãos..._ - enquanto falava, fez um corte profundo no antebraço e seu sangue caiu sobre o fogo, que pareceu alimentar-se dele e brilhar ainda mais forte, enquanto o vento aumentava. A voz dela saía entrecortada pelas lágrimas que caíam, mas ainda assim, clara o suficiente para que ele ouvisse cada palavra.

- _Ardeu, ardeu; o lugar de nossa promessa nunca mais retornará..._

- Pare! – ele pediu, em voz alta, e a ruiva constatou, com certa satisfação, que havia temor nas feições de gelo.

- _Pelo sangue unidos, pelo sangue entrelaçados, que este mesmo sangue nos dê caminhos separados._

- PARE! – ele gritou, no momento em que a ruiva percebeu que ele tentara repeli-la por magia e não havia conseguido, seus poderes os tornavam iguais e o feitiço já começava a fazer efeito.

- _Não há o que o fogo não destrua, pelo sangue que nele cai, que a essência destruída seja a sua. Todo poder que tens em ti, que a mim pertença; que nossa força resida agora em mim, e que nada de mal me aconteça._

Tom caiu de joelhos a sua frente, enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo rosto da jovem.

- Ginevra... – ele falou, como um apelo. Ginny o encarou nos olhos, sem piedade, e sentiu todo o poder do homem escoar dele e inundá-la. Ele estava fraco e ela precisava terminar o que havia começado.

- _Que arda, que arda, todas as feridas abertas por ti, espelhadas em tua própria alma. Que queime, que queime, as chamas o consumirão sem pesar ou volta. Que doa, que doa, como o toque de gelo eterno sobre tua pele. Ardendo, ardendo, que tua vida escoe e nada mais reste._

Ginny observou, entre horrorizada e satisfeita, cortes se abrirem na pele pálida, como se facas invisíveis estivessem o atingindo, e o moreno contorcer-se pela dor da maldição que ela havia lançado.

- _Pelo pacto que fizemos, o poder que possuía, agora uso contra ti, para que pague por tudo que fez. Que o fogo arda e consuma, rápido e sem piedade. Que esse seja o fim, e que não haja mais volta. _

Ele a encarou e Ginny não desviou o olhar.

- Há mais de mim em você do que eu imaginava, Ginevra. – foram as últimas palavras que ele disse, que saíram deformadas pela dor. O corpo dele ficou imóvel e a respiração não demorou a parar. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e chorou; de uma maneira estranha, havia amado aquele homem, e agora teria consigo uma parte dele para sempre.

"…_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_(Agora que sua rosa está desabrochando,)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave…_

_(Uma luz bate nas trevas sobre o túmulo...)"_

A criança dormia tranqüilamente no berço, e sua mãe correu a mão pela pele pálida, carinhosamente, sorrindo para filho. Sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem pela cintura e virou-se, encontrando um par de olhos verdes sorrindo para ela. A ruiva sorriu de volta.

Fazia quase três anos que Harry e seus irmãos a haviam resgatado da Mansão, consumida pelas chamas, levando junto com elas Tom Riddle e tudo que ele representava. Seus seguidores se dispersaram e, exatamente como ela previra, comunidades mágica e não-mágica estavam definitivamente separadas. Um meio termo entre o que Harry e Tom desejavam.

Depois de seu resgate, fora perdoada por sua família e por Harry que, assim que soube de seu estado, não demorou a pedi-la em casamento. Alexander Weasley Potter tinha, agora, dois anos e meio, e eram raras as pessoas que o associassem a Tom Riddle. Os cabelos negros e lisos, olhos castanhos e pele alva, era uma criança adorável.

Vendo Harry desviar o olhar para a criança e sorrir, ela sentiu-se aquecida por dentro. Beijou o filho suavemente no rosto e seguiu seu marido para fora do quarto.

Grossos flocos de neve entraram pela minúscula brecha deixada na janela e pousaram sobre as mãos e acariciaram o rosto do pequeno, que sorriu, mesmo dormindo; o toque frio da neve zelando por seu sono, e a brisa suave e gélida embalando seus sonhos com um homem de gelo envolto em chamas que prometia, todas as noites, que guiaria seus passos.

_N/a: Obrigada a guta, que betou, a telle que fez a capa , e às meninas que já leram. Valeu -_

_Qualquer pessoa de noção teria escrito algo mais consistente e menos... macabro, e eu juro que tem muita cena aí que eu não faço idéia de onde saiu. . Juro._

_Bom, explicações básicas dadas, _

_Espero que tenham curtido a minha primeira T/G!! Comentem, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Bjs pessoal!_


End file.
